People's Television Network/Other
Standard Logos 1974-1980 gtv_wide_quatrovision_world_by_jadxx0223-d7hps77.jpg|Wide Quatrovision World logo (1974) gtv_network_in_color_by_jadxx0223-d79r93z.jpg|Color version (1977-1980) 1980-1986 MBS-4 1981.svg|logo used in 1985 to 1986. 1986-1989 10987617_1385482295100649_77049261908538029_n.jpg|Test card 1989-1995 PTV4-PEOPLES-NETWORK-4-LOGO-1989.PNG|Alternative logo 1995-1998 PTV4-LOGO-1995-0294.jpg|Alternative logo 2001-2011 NBN4 Alt Logo.png|Alternative logo 2012-2017 Telebisyon ng Bayan 40 Years.jpg|PTV 40th anniversary logo PTV 4 People's Television Logo 2012.PNG PTV 4 Telebisyon ng Bayan.PNG 2017-present PTV4-LOGO-2017-V2.png|Alternative logo PTV4-LOGO-2017-VERSION-04.jpg|Corporate name logo Network IDs 1974-1980 gtv_4_logo_bumper_by_jadxx0223-dbhtfus.jpg|Wide Quatrovision World (1974-1977) gtv sid.jpg|GTV Network: Because Our Viewers Count A Lot (1977-1978) GTV 4 Ident 1977.jpg|Because Our Viewers Count A Lot (1978-1979) GTV_4_Logo_ID_1979.png|The Citizen's Network for Developmental Entertainment (1979-1980) 1980-1986 01-MBS4-LOGO-1980.jpg|Bridging Islands and People for Progress (1980-1986) 378952_476426069063149_1689908218_n.jpg|Progress Television 4 (1983-1985) mbs_channel_4_logo_mid_eighties_by_jadxx0223-d7qcewj.jpg|Your Government Television Network (1985) MBS4-LOGO-1985.jpg|New World (1985-1986) mbs_new_tv_4_by_jadxx0223-d7hxz97.jpg|New TV 4 (1986) 1986-1989 PTV4-LOGO-1986.PNG|People's Television 4 (1986-1987) PTV SID1987.jpg|People's Television 4 (1987-1988) Ptv 4 logo 1988.jpg|People's Television 4 (1988) Bandicam 2016-07-31 10-37-26-541.jpg|People's Television 4 (1988-1989) PTV4 ident last 1989.png|People's Television 4 (1989) 1989-1995 20294340_1498337020210051_4846500689805293410_n.jpg|People's Network 4 (1989-1990) PTV4-LOGO-1989-FOUR-FOR-YOU.PNG|People's Network 4: Four For You! (1989-1990) Peoples Network 1990-1994.JPG|The People's Network 4 (1990-1995) People s television 4 logo 1992.jpg|People's Television 4 (1992) 20228309_1405192336201075_4892007065814413608_n.png|The People's Television 4 (1995) PTNI-1995.jpg|PTNI: The Television Network for the People (1995) 1995-1998 PTV4-LOGO-1995.jpg|Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino (1995-1998) Ptv ang network para sa pilipino without slogan.jpg|Without slogan Ptv sid logo mid to late nineties.jpg|People's Television Network (1995-1998) 1998-2000 PTV-4-1998-STATION-ID.jpg|PTV Network (1998-2000) 2000-2001 01-PTV4-LOGO-2000.jpg|Fast...Forward... (2000-2001) 2001-2011 01-NBN4-LOGO-2001.PNG|One People, One Nation, One Vision (2001-2011) NBN_World_Logo_ID_2003.png|NBN World (February 19, 2003) 01-NBN4-LOGO-2007.PNG|Information Channel (2007-2009, version 1) 01-NBN4-LOGO-2009.PNG|Information Channel (2009-2011, version 2) FinalNBNLogo.jpg|The Final NBN Logo (2011) 2011-2012 01-PTV4-LOGO-2011.PNG|People's Television Network, Inc. (2011-2012) 2012 0000-PTV4-Logo-2012.PNG|People's Television Network (2012) vlcsnap-2017-11-21-13h43m06s916.png|Telebisyon ng Bayan (2012, pre-rebrand) 2012-2017 PTV4-LOGO-2012.PNG|Telebisyon ng Bayan (2012-2014) PTV4-LOGO-2014.jpg|People's Television (2014-2017) 2017-present 000-PTV-4 Temporary Logo 2017.jpg|PTV (2017) PTV4-Logo-2017.jpg|Para Sa Bayan (2017-present) PTVSEAGames.png|2017 SEA Games Official Broadcaster (2017) PTVChristmasID.png|Christmas SID (2017) Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background NBN_4_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Day_Background_(2007-2012).png|Sign On Background used from 2007–January 8, 2012. NBN_4_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Night_Background_(2007-2012).png|Sign Off Background used from 2007–January 8, 2012. PTV_4_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(January-July_2012).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background used from January 9–July 1, 2012. PTV Sign On Sign Off Background (May 1, 2014 - December 31, 2015).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background used from May 1, 2014–December 31, 2015. vlcsnap-2017-09-02-16h54m48s616.png|Sign On / Sign Off Background used from January 1, 2016–April 3, 2017. PTV Sign On Sign Off Background (April - June 2017).PNG|Sign On / Sign Off Background used from April 3–June 27, 2017. PTV Sign On Background (June 28, 2017).png|Sign On Background used from June 28, 2017–present PTV Sign Off Background (June 28, 2017).png|Sign Off Background used from June 28, 2017–present Test Card PTV Color Bars Test Card.png|Same as the 1992-present turn off on-screen bug PTV Ch. 4, DWGT-TV Ch. 4 Manila and other stations PTV4-PH-OSB-1992.jpg NBNphi-OSB-2001.jpg|Same as the from 2001 to 2009 on-screen bug NBN Phi NBN 4 Test Card Color Bars (2001-2011).png|Same as the from 2009 to 2011 on-screen bug Philippines NBN-4 TOC. vlcsnap-2017-09-02-16h57m36s249.png|Same as the 2016-present turn off on-screen bug PTV Ch. 4, DWGT-TV Ch. 4 Manila PTV Test Card 2012.PNG|PTV Logo Test Card (2012) PTV Logo Test Card 2012-2015; 2015-2016; 2016-2017.png|PTV Logo Test Card (2014-2015; 2015-2016; 2016-2017) PTV Logo Test Card 2015.png|PTV Logo Test Card (2015) PTV Logo Test Card 2016.png|PTV Logo Test Card (2016) PTV Logo Test Card 2012-2015; 2015-2016; 2016-2017 (Cropped).png|PTV Logo Test Card (2014-2015; 2015-2016; 2016-2017, Cropped version) PTV Test Card April 2017.png|PTV Logo Test Card (2017) PTV Logo Test Card (2017-present).png|PTV Logo Test Card (2017-present) Program Bumpers UAAP1987onPTV4.png|1987 UAAP Games (1987) On Screen Bugs Main article: People's Television Network/On-Screen Bugs Category:People's Television Network Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo